May I?
by BrokenComatose
Summary: There are only two words Alfons wished he'd have had the courage to say. Full summary inside;One-Shot; One-sided HeixEd; Dedication Fic


_A/N: Here's a special one shot dedicated to my lovely friend _Dark Mage Girl Xion. _She was my first ever reviewer, and she still follows me today. I appreciate you so much! :D_

_Warnings: Language, Shonen-ai_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. I just enjoy playing with the characters. ;)_

* * *

Summary: There's only one thing Alfons Heidrich wished he had said before the day he was killed. 'May I?' may be simple words to anyone else, but to Alfons, they were everything, and he never got the chance to say them to the one person nearest to his heart.

* * *

_XxX_

Alfons lightly opened the door to his new roommate, Edward Elric's, room. The older male was sleeping fitfully, tossing his head about. Alfons inched into the room quietly, in hopes that he wouldn't wake the older blond. He had just met the boy a few days before at the University, but it seems he had fallen for him.

_Which was unacceptable. At this time in Germany, any type of homosexuality was a crime. Every time someone was found, there were dire consequences. He wasn't supposed to feel this way. His parents had raised him to be Catholic. He _knew _this feeling was wrong, but he couldn't help it. This beautiful being had just came into his life abruptly, and turned his whole life around._

He wished he could just reach out and try to ease Edward's pain. Calm him at night. Sleep with him so he felt safe. He knew in his heart he probably would never get the chance. But still, he longed.

The next morning, Edward didn't try and tell him about the nightmare he had last night, like usual. He just sat at the table and inhaled his breakfast.

'Wait, Edward,' Alfons said as Edward began to get up and leave.

'What? We're gonna be late getting to the factory,' Edward said as he placed his plate in the sink.

'Are you ok? You seem to be awfully tired,' Alfons answered as he deposited his plate in the sink as well.

'Yeah. I'm fine. Just homesick,' he said.

'You mean you aren't from Germany?' This surprised Alfons. Sure, he didn't look German, or have the accent. But Alfons hadn't noticed it before.

'No. I'm not,' Edward replied tersely, grabbing his jacket and heading toward the door.

Alfons didn't know it yet, but over time, as Edward began to grow more comfortable around him, he would learn more about where Edward Elric was really from. He would learn it all, the good and the bad. He would learn all about a man named Roy Mustang, who looked oddly like the baker that lived down the road, Mustang's deceased best friend Maes Hughes, who shared a name and looks with the Nazi soldier. And his wife Gracia, who looked like the flower shop owner. He would also learn of his double, and Edward's brother, Alphonse. Maybe this was just another sign he wasn't supposed to be with Edward. Incest was wrong, as was homosexuality. If his double was Edward's _brother _that must mean it just wasn't meant to be. Another blow, Edward would tell him about a lovely girl named Winry Rockbell. How he's known her since they were children, how she serviced his prosthetic limbs. How blue her eyes were. Alfons now seemed to know _everything _about her. It seemed Edward was in love with her.

_If only Alfons knew..._

Over time, Alfons would begin to lose hope. The more he talked about this Winry girl, the more Alfons' heart would break

Edward had begun telling Alfons about his world, and as he talked more about Winry, the more downcast Alfons had seemed. He hadn't meant for it to happen. He had hoped Alfons would try something with him. Kiss him, hug him, anything.

Alfons began to dread going to the factory. More soldiers began to show up, and it was making him edgy. Plus, his illness was progressing, making his time run short. The night before, he had almost begun to ask Edward those two questions always on the tip of his tongue.

_May I?_

Those two words would either make him gain the world, or bring his crashing down.

The day Edward left for his own world, and they day Alfons was shot, Alfons was _oh so close_to kissing Edward goodbye, and asking, 'May I?'

Those were the last two words that ever crossed his mind as he lay bleeding from a gunshot wound. Those two words had haunted him in life, and now it seemed they would haunt him in death.

- Here Lies Alfons Heidrich. The Man Who Also Wished He Had Asked. -

_A/N: Gah. Horrible. And So Darn Short! It's barely even long enough to not be considered a drabble. * sighs * Oh well. I tried. Alfons is not an easy character to write, let me tell you. ;) I hope you enjoyed it, my lovely friend and other reviewers. Please R&R! _


End file.
